merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Intros
Character Intros Theresa Drade. The shy, the bookworm. The Quiet Adventurer. Tess has scars that only she can see. It made her into the young girl she is today. She longs to make friends but has a dilemma. How can you make friends if your scared of people? She would rather sit down in some forest and read or write. She explores the paths less traveled with a smile on her face. She is a Ravenclaw and she will soar. Brandon Drade. The cunning, the one who wishes to change. The Cunning Gentlemen. Brandon thought that nothing could change. He hurt his sister with his words. He withdrew from his family and inflicted scars that he is afraid that will never heal. That was, until he finally told someone. He finally had the desire to be better. So now, he is at war with himself. Will the cruel Brandon from the past win? Or will the Gentlemen arise? Only time will tell. Reynard Ilan. The cold, the distant. The Fallen Prince. Reynard used to be treated like a prince in his family. That was, until his world changed with one decision. He decided to stay outside on a full moon and he became the thing his country fears. A werewolf. Now, Reynard is unraviling. He has to make another life changing decision, and soon. Will he choose the beast or will he choose the prince? Mathia Holland-Reichert. The outgoing, the talkative. The Swedish Adventurer. Mathia is one of those people that can either be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Her heart can be as gentle as a kitten or as fierce as a hunting lioness. All those who dare hurt Nobis: Beware. She is a lion at heart. Vivian Mitchell-Anderson. The snake, the girl that can determine her fate. The Slytherin Bookworm. Vivian is a girl that doesn't make friends. Nor does she want to. That, though, can change her fate. Fore if she doesn't, she can become cold and distant to those around her. Her fate will soon be sealed if she doesn't act quickly. If she fails, her clock will stop ticking. Melody Padmore. The kind, the girl who cares to much. The Burning Ember. Melody is too kind. It's gotten to the point where it's hard to make this girl angry. But when she is, she came become a raging inferno. She is driven to become the best example for her siblings. One day, it might break her. Rowena Whitacre. The adventurer, the spy. The Informant. Rowena has always been the troublemaker. She knows all of her siblings secrets. Even if they don't know it themselves yet. If you double-cross her, you better watch your back. Oliver Whitacre. The reserved, the boy who doesn't connect. The Reserved Whitacre. If he told you he was one of the Whitacre Seven, you'd probably wouldn't believe him. He sits by himself, reading a book, and generally trying to avoid people. He even avoids his siblings. On the rare occasion that he does communicate, he can't connect with them because he has missed out on so much. Brianna Coffman. The quiet, the protective. The Head of Magical Education. She was once afraid for her life. Now, she is strong again. She has two beatiful children who she can't see her life without. She can help lift those around her so they can achieve new and greater hieghts. She is, without a doubt, a happier person. Michael O'Hare Marshell. 'The hyper, the car enthusist. The Hyper-Active Lad. Michael doesn't know who is real parents are. He doesn't care though. He has a wonderful mom and a new friend. He has an awesome room too (which always helps)! He couldn't be happier. '''Kylie Washburn. '''The girl with ADHD, the productive. The Invisible Washburn. Kylie is from a family of sixteen kids in all. ''Sixteen. This girl was overlooked so much that she particully became apart of the house. She just faded into the back of everyone's minds. She doesn't mind much. It just gives her more time to herself. '''Annika Lehti. The half-veela, the musician. The Hot-Shot Guitarist. Annika walks to the beat of her own drum and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. She has a beautiful singing voice and knows it. She isn't afraid of making a statement with her music. She hates doing the same thing over and over again. So, she spices it up every now and then. Demitrius Schonewise. The reader, the honest. The Honest Reader. Demitrius loathes lying. He would rather have no magic and be alone then lie to someone's face. He reads a lot so he can get away from his siblings. He looks out the window a lot, just to imagine the world as it is. You bully him, and he'll ignore you. Overall, he is an honest,laid back bookworm. '''Nikalaren McAlister. '''The timid, the daring. The Daring yet Timid. Nikalaren was born into a noble family in Scotland. He was raised to protect himself and his family if such an event arose. He is timid but when he needs to be he will become daring.